Lovely Night
by Blushing Aniki
Summary: Misaki is stressed out after work. Usui decides to do something about it. A steamy night is about to unfold. WARNING- MAJOR SEXUAL THEMES


I always wanted to write a fic concerning _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!_ This will actually be my very first true sex fic, and I must say, this is real graphic. All in all, I enjoyed writing this. So, enjoy guys. I apologize if you find any grammar mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT. I AM JUST A NORMAL AVERAGE TEENAGER WITH HIS OWN COMPLEX PROBLEMS.**

* * *

><p>Lovely Night<p>

"How about we go another round?"

"E-EH?"

Takumi Usui smirked by his girlfriend's reaction. She knew what he was talking about. It just surprised her that he would bring it up out of the blue, especially while she was still at work.

"Y-You stupid perverted space alien!" she screamed, "D-Don't bring up things like that in a public area!"

Misaki Ayuzawa was finally free to go home. Tonight, she was tired. There was a huge increase in customers today because Cat Cosplay Day occurred at Maid Latte. Who knew people loved seeing girls in cute kitty costumes…?

Misaki was changing in the locker room and Usui was watching her change as he leaned to the adjacent locker. It was normal for this thing to happen. Usui always watched her change. At first, Misaki was completely against him watching her change. But in the end, she gave up. There was no way to stop him from doing what he likes to do.

"You know, Misa-chan," Takumi started.

He went behind her and held her frame in his arms.

"I'm pretty horny," he whispered in her ear.

Her face turned into a cherry. She couldn't believe he said that with a straight face.

"Idiot," Misaki mumbled.

"So can we go another round tonight?" he asked once again as he nibbled on her ear.

It was getting hard to say no. Misaki can feel the bulge from his pants.

"N-Noooooo," Misaki moaned.

"But I want my order of Misa-chan."

He sucked on her neck and began grinding his hips onto hers.

"S-Stop. Not right now."

"So is it a yes?"

She could only nod.

"Yay!" he smiled as he stopped doing what he was doing, "I'll see you outside."

He turned toward the exit with a triumphant smile. Misaki froze until she heard the door open and close.

"I-Idiot."

* * *

><p>As Usui waited for her outside, he couldn't but help think about today's events at the café. He was pissed. He decided to act as a customer today so he could stare at his Misa-chan all day. Unfortunately, there were tons of guys who were doing the same. That alone pissed him off. She was his and his alone. Then, one of the customers had the audacity to slap her ass. He almost got up and made a scene, but Misaki threw him out in an angry rage. Sometimes, he forgot that she was able to do that.<p>

"I'm so selfish," he laughed to himself.

It's been almost a year ever since he and Misaki started to date. And ever since then (or actually ever since he found out her secret) he became very jealous whenever he saw her with another guy. Of course, he shouldn't be since he knows Misaki would never betray him. It's just that he couldn't help it. He's a clingy boyfriend.

"And I'm stupid too."

After the incident with the guy, Misaki was in a foul mood. So Satsuki decided to give her a break from working. Unfortunately, Misaki decided to work even harder. She even created a façade so she wouldn't worry anyone. Overall, she became stressed out and tired before her shift was over. Thus, Usui wanted to relieve her stress tonight.

He heard the side door of the café open. He smiled.

"You took your sweet time, or were you trying to gussy up to impress a certain someone?" he smirked.

"Wh-Who would try to impress you?" she looked away and blushed.

"You," he stated, "But you know…"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're lovable in your own way," he kissed her forehead, "You're lovable from head to toe. You don't need to do anything to impress me."

"I-Idiot…"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet?"<p>

Usui was lying on the bed of their apartment. They've been living together ever since 6 months ago. Misaki moved in his apartment when he announced to her that he started to feel a bit lonely at home. As a result, she decided to move in. Her reason was, "to watch him just in case he doesn't do anything stupid." He was almost moved to tears.

"A-Almost! Hold on, idiot!"

She was in the bathroom doing something. He was perplexed to what she was doing. He wanted to check on her, but she warned him if he did, nothing will happen tonight.

"Okay! I'm coming in," Misaki said nervously.

Usui's eyes widened.

"S-So… How do I look?"

She was in her cat costume. She looked away from Usui. She felt like she was about to die.

"S-Say something! I-I asked the manager if I c-can bring my uniform to-tonight."

Usui got up and grabbed her hand.

"W-What are you doing?"

He then proceeded to make her sit on the bed with him.

"T-Takumi…"

It's rare for her to say his first name.

"Magnificent," he finally responded, "Moeness just broke the meter."

"I-Idiot… D-Don't say stupid things," she blushed.

A small smile appeared on Usui's lips.

"Misaki," he still smiled as he grabbed Misaki by the shoulders and drew her close.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh..."<p>

They lightly exchanged small kisses multiple times. They were finally lying on the bed and both of them decided to take their time before they go to the main course.

"Mmmm…" Misaki moaned more.

As Usui kissed her, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Misaki welcomed the tongue and embraced it.

"You know, we don't do this a lot. All we do is go straight to the fucking," he smirked.

"I-Idiot! That's because you always go take the initiative and rip my clothes off!" she moaned loudly.

He laughed, "I apologize. We should do this more often then."

He kissed her lightly once more.

"Don't you like my kisses?"

"O-Of course. Now hurry and kiss me more."

"So bossy…"

"W-Wait."

Usui stops and looks at her, "What's wrong?"

"Y-You don't need to be concerned about me. Y-You can do anything you want tonight."

He blinks and chuckles, "You're so cute Misa-chan."

"Idiot. D-Don't say things that do not need to be said."

"Just leave everything to me. You're tired. I'll relieve your stress."

He places his hands over her breasts and strokes them.

"Ahhh."

He proceeds to nibble on her ear. Then, he puts his tongue into her ear. He can feel her stiffen up.

"Relax, Misaki," he whispers.

He then kisses her neck and licks it.

"Ahh! D-D-Don't lick there!"

He ignores her warning and slides his hands up and down her body. Eventually, his hands meet the insides of her thighs. As he gets closer toward her underwear, it gets warmer and warmer.

"Mmm…" she moans as she closes her eyes. It seems like she is getting prepared for the contact from his hands to her…

"Ahhn!"

Usui's rubs her underwear with his index finger in a vertical motion. After a few strokes, he feels her getting wet.

"Heh… You're pretty sensitive today," he whispers in her ear.

"Nnnh… I-Idiot…"

As he continues, her panties start to become transparent and soaked from her juices.

"Yeah, real sensitive."

"I-Idiot… Don't say things like that."

"But it's adorable. Heh. I apologize. I'm happy that you're feeling good."

He buries his face in her heaving breasts and kisses the valley between them.

"Now then. Let's head to level 2."

He slides three fingers into her womanhood. As he caresses her walls, he starts to message her clitoris.

"Nnnh… Ahh… Ahhhh," she moaned as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tightly. Her cheeks were turning red and she had tears in her eyes.

"I never thought you were able to make a face like that," he mumbled.

He looked up and saw her not paying attention to a word he said. She's busy moaning.

As he looked at her reaction, he advanced his fingers inside her flower.

"Does it feel good, Misaki?"

"Y-Yes… Please, give me more, Takumi."

He responded by taking off her top and opening her bra with his other hand (she helped him remove them, of course). Once her top and bra was off (but not completely off), he begun using his tongue to trace her areoles. After a while, he lightly nibbles on her tips and kisses them.

"Ahhhh!"

Misaki shivered and tingled from the barrage of stimulation upon her body.

"Stimulations are successful. Time for the next part," he thought to himself with a smile.

As Misaki moaned and buried her head in his chest, Usui proceeded to remove her clothing again (excluding the cat ears).

* * *

><p>"Hey, Misaki?"<p>

"Y-Yeah…?"

"Can we try out something new?"

"W-With w-what?"

"Okay, I take that as a yes."

"W-What?"

He laid her down the bed and kisses her.

"W-What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me on this," Usui smiled, "I would never try to hurt you on purpose."

"O-Okay…"

"Thank you, Misaki. For trusting me."

He proceeds to insert his fingers inside her vagina.

"I want to try this out. I want to see how much I can stir you up inside."

"W-What?"

"Since you're sensitive, I want to see if I can make you squirt."

"Squirt?"

"Gushes of water."

"E-Ehhh?"

"What do you think about it? Or… Do you not like that?"

"W-Whatever… Do what you want. I told you. You're free to anything tonight."

"You look annoyed."

"Of course I am! I don't know what you mean by 'squirt'! And isn't there another way of saying 'stir you up'? It sounds like you're going to put some mechanism inside me and rip my insides."

"Oh come on, Misa-chan. You know what I mean."

"I told you I don't know what you mean… Stupid perverted space alien."

"You shouldn't insult your master, Misa-chan. If you keep insulting me, I'm going to keep tormenting you."

"Idiot, how many times do I have to tell you? You're free to do anything tonight."

"Heh. Okay, okay. I got it loud and clear. I promise you won't regret this."

"Why would I…? I don't hate your touch," she mumbled as she looked away from him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. Just hurry up and do what you are going to do."

He then rapidly moves his fingers back and forth.

"AHHHH! AHHHHN! AHHHHHH!"

After a couple minutes, Misaki ejaculates her juices.

"Uuuuuahhh… Ahhh…. Ahhhh…"

Usui doesn't give her any time to recover from her first ejaculation of the night. He sinks his middle finger deep inside her and causes a squelching sound to come out from her vagina.

"Uuuuaah! Ahhhn!"

Usui continues his relentless stimulation on her vagina. He pushes his middle finger, along with his ring finger, further inside her.

"Uuuuh… W-Wait…"

He stops what he was doing and looks at her.

"What's wrong? You're not enjoying yourself?"

"Uaaa… Haaaa… L-Let me catch my breath first…"

"If I let you catch your breath, you won't feel the full experience of this."

Usui moves his fingers harder and faster.

"MMMMMMMMNNNNAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! UAAAAAAAHHH!"

Misaki can't control her voice any longer. This is too much pleasure.

"W-What are you doing… To my in-insides… "

"You're so cute, Misa-chan."

"I-Idiot! Wh-Why do you make this f-feel so good?"

He doesn't answer and keeps plunging his fingers inside.

"Fuuuuuuaaah! Ahhhhh! Mmmmnnnnhhh!"

Misaki tries to restrain her voice. To no avail do her efforts work.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Once again, liquid gushes out Misaki's vagina. It gets on everything. On her body. On her face. On the sheets. On Usui's chest. Everywhere.

"I-Idiot. L-Look what you done. N-Now we have to wash the sh-sheets after we finish."

"Heh. This is seriously becoming a flood."

"Wh-Why did you do this to me? Mmmmmmnnnhhh! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHNN!"

Liquid starts to come out again.

The sounds coming from her vagina doesn't stop at all, thanks to Usui's fingers.

"Uuuuuummmnnn!"

At first, Misaki thought she needed to urinate. But, she realized that something else wanted to come out. It wanted to burst out.

"S-Stop this!"

Usui ignores her pleas, and keeps stirring her insides.

"Y-You stupid perverted space alien!"

He smiled and chuckled, "I told you. If you keep insulting me, I'll keep tormenting you."

He then inserts his four fingers deeper inside.

"N-Nooo! D-Don't! I'm! I-I'm!"

Her vagina starts to convulse and twitch.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Her juices freely flow out like a geyser.

"UUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As her climax finally reached its height, she can feel everything dissipating.

"Ahhhhh… Ahhhh… I-Idiot…."

"I'll let you catch your breath for a moment."

He finally takes out his fingers and licked them carefully.

"Misaki-flavored… Delicious."

As he licked his fingers, strings of liquid slide down his arm and drips onto the sheets.

"My hand is completely drenched. Maybe I went a little too rough."

Misaki was still trying to catch her breath, but she looked away embarrassed by what she saw. She can't believe this happened.

"Are you ready, Misaki?"

She stared at him with a red face and nods. She was completely drenched in sweat.

"Do you hate at me for what I did, Misaki?"

She kept breathing heavily, "I-Idiot… I always hate you."

Usui smiled and embraces her, "I love you too, Misaki."

He felt her bury her head in his chest.

"S-Stupid perverted space alien."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm about to put it in," he stated.<p>

He finally took off all of his clothes and threw them in the discarded pile of Misaki's clothing. He poked her entrance and looked at her lovingly.

"Haaaaa…" she started to moan again.

"Okay, here I go."

He slowly goes inside her and felt the intense pressure upon his manhood.

"Uuugh…" Usui breathed, "I never thought you were this tight, Misa-chan."

Usui and Misaki only started to have sex two weeks long ago. This was their third time.

"S-Shut up, idiot…" Misaki turned away. Usui only smiled.

He pushed inside with a quick jerk.

"Mmmmnn…" Misaki moaned.

Usui kept pushing through her soft flesh until his whole length was inside her. Usui saw Misaki twitch in pain.

"I'm sorry, Misaki," Usui kissed her and stroked her thigh, "It'll be all better, I promise."

"D-Don't worry, T-Takumi. Urr…." Misaki groaned.

As Usui waited for her to be accustomed to his length, he couldn't help but feel like he was melting inside her. He knew that her vagina was hot, but he never knew it was this hot! Her warmth intoxicated him and caused him to shiver.

"Uurrr…" he mentally groaned.

He bit his lip to control himself.

"O-Okay… You can start moving."

He slowly moves out of her pussy and slowly moves in.

"Nnnnhhaaa…"

Once again, her vagina clamps down on his penis.

"Haaaaaa…" Usui breathed out.

When his length was completely inside again, he felt her squeeze him even more. Immediately, he begins to thrust.

"Ahh… Ahhhhhh!"

Misaki's sweet moans fuel his sexual desires. His breathing becomes erratic and he watched her as she panted and grabbed the sheets tightly.

"M-Master!"

His eyes widened by what she said.

"M-Master! I-It feels so g-good! I c-can feel you trembling inside me!"

She stared at him with lust and love in her eyes.

"Master, please. Make me feel good."

"Nyaaaaa like a kitty, and I'll continue," he smirked.

He knows that even if she doesn't 'nyaaaaa', he won't stop. This is just too heavenly.

"Nyaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaa!"

She then puts her hands on his hips and pulls him forward.

"Ahhhhhnn! Nyaaaaaaaaa!"

Usui's jabbing thrusts sent waves of pleasure through the both of them.

"Uuurrk… Misa-chan is amazing."

Wanting the pleasure to come back over and over again, Usui rapidly moved his hips back and forth with the same force.

"Mnn! Ahhhhhhh! Nyaaaaaa!"

He kept this pace for God knows how long. His persistent movement continued. Usui kept rubbing himself through Misaki's vaginal walls.

"Mmmmn! Nyaaa! Nyaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaa! My body! My body!"

"W-What's w-wrong, M-Misa-chan?"

"My b-body… It's g-getting really hot."

"Then, I m-must be doing a great j-job."

"Nyaaaa! Y-Yes, Master. Y-You are. Nyaaaa!"

The temperature between the two risen and the both of them were drenched with sweat.

"Nyaaaa! Nyaaaa! K-Keep going, Master!"

"H-Heh. You're so lewd, Misa-chan."

"I-Idiot! Y-You made me become like this! Nyaaaa!"

Usui kept ramming his penis inside her. As he moved his hips, he kissed her wildly.

"Mmmm… Master! Y-You're… H-Hitting… My stomach!"

Misaki's words caused her excitement to increase. When Usui stopped kissing her, he saw her fidget in pleasure. He smirked and he groped her breasts.

"NYAAAAAAA! Yes! Right there!"

From her words, Usui realized that he was successfully hitting her g-spot.

"Master! Nyaaaaa! Muuuaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Usui's continuous thrusts caused her vagina to create squelching sounds.

"Nyaaaa! M-Master! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He smirked by the outcome of his actions.

"G-Good. I'm a-almost there too… Let's… Together…. Urrrk!"

Usui couldn't control his orgasm any longer. He shook and shivered.

"I-It's about to come out! M-Master!"

Misaki arched her back and cried as she tightly clamped down on him, bringing Usui to his release.

"Kuh!"

"NYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Misaki…"<p>

Usui and Misaki were now cuddling in the dark. Their love-making tired them, but not enough to make them fall asleep yet.

"Did I relieve you of your stress?"

Misaki buries her head in his chest.

"Yeah… T-Thank you, Takumi."

"Next time, I'll make you feel good from beginning to start."

She didn't respond.

He smiles and kisses her forehead, "I love you, Misaki."

He wraps his arms around her bare body and closes his eyes.

"I-Idiot…"

He can hear her mumble.

"I-I love you, Takumi."

For some reason, he couldn't stop the tears that leaked out all of a sudden.

END.


End file.
